Pokémonogatari
by Rio Orihara
Summary: Justo después de ser transferido a una de las escuelas más importantes de la región, Lucario se ve envuelto con un grupo dedicado a la investigación paranormal que le dará un nuevo sentido a su vida. Lucario ahora, en compañía de una Braixen, deberá comprometerse a ayudar a sus compañeros de escuela y vecinos en lo que intentan resolver el misterio de los espectros en la ciudad.
1. Un breve punto en el tiempo

Capitulo 1: Un breve punto en el tiempo sobre todo

* * *

Esa mañana el reloj despertador sonó más temprano de lo que normalmente llevaba haciendo hasta entonces, no se trataba de un día normal después de todo. Hoy, primero de Agosto, comenzaba un nuevo ciclo escolar, mi último año como estudiante de preparatoria y último paso antes de comenzar una carrera universitaria. Se que puede sonar extraño que comience narrando el final de un ciclo y no el principio de uno, sin embargo, no encuentro mejor momento para hacerlo aprovechando que es un cambio importante para mí.

Como ya había dicho, me encuentro cursando el último año de preparatoria, soy un Lucario normal al resto, y como es de esperarse de un pokémon normal al resto que cursa su último año de preparatoria, actualmente tengo 17 años. Mi vida hasta ahora ha sido relativamente tranquila sin alguna experiencia digna de ser contada. No obstante este año es diferente, pues con el motivo de entrar a una buena universidad, he viajado desde mi pueblo natal a la capital del País; Ciudad Punto Plateado, donde planeo continuar mis estudios de ahora en adelante aprovechando la oportunidad que me dieron mis buenas notas escolares a lo largo de mi vida.

En caso que te lo estés preguntando, no he dejado atrás amigo alguno, ya que no poseo siquiera uno. No es que se me dificulte entablar una relación, pero veo innecesario prolongarlas más de lo debido. Discusiones banales, tópicos sin sentido, emociones irrelevantes. Son cosas que realmente no necesito en mi vida y de las que he podido prescindir muy bien hasta ahora. Lo único que necesito saber es quién soy y para dónde voy. Adquirir conocimiento es tanto mi meta como mi ruta hacia ella. Lo que venga después de eso me importa poco.

En fin. Mucho ha sido lo que ya he hablado y poco lo que he dicho durante estos cinco minutos que he permanecido recostado mirando hacia el techo blanco de esta habitación aún extraña a mis ojos donde ahora paso la mayor parte de mi día. La segunda alarma ha sonado ya, indicando que si no me levanto ahora mismo, se me vería complicado llegar a clases a buen tiempo; una costumbre típica en mí, sin embargo, al ser mi primer día del curso será mejor evitar cualquier clase de impresión. Mi primer meta del año es permanecer en el fondo hasta fundirme en él sin que nadie pueda notar mi presencia o mi ausencia.

Nueve veinte marcaba el reloj cuando por fin me levanté de la cama. A pesar de ser tan temprano la temperatura ya pasaba por encima de los 25 grados, era un día de verano después de todo, y mi ventilador sencillo de mesa poco podía hacer para aminorar la sensación térmica. Después de estirarme un poco me dirijo a cerrar las cortinas de la ventana con el objetivo de reducir un poco la luz natural que entra a través de ellas, observando primeramente, desde mi segundo piso, un poco de aquel paisaje artificial de mi nueva ciudad; tan similar al lugar del que provengo, y aún así tan diferente en todo sentido. Las calles no son como las de aquella ciudad industrial donde antes residía, en cambio puedo percibir mucho más ruido proveniente de conversaciones y risas en todas direcciones que de maquinaria moviéndose de forma automatizada. Siendo tan temprano me parece incluso poco natural ver tanta gente yendo de un lado a otro con tanta prisa, pero a la vez con tanta calma en cada paso que dan, resultado de vivir dia tras dia en una rutina interminable de la que no se molestan por intentar escapar.

Sin detenerme más tiempo, entro al baño para hacer mis necesidades y lavarme los dientes, bañarse no será necesario pues lo hice la noche anterior y bastará con un poco de perfume cubrir el aroma de mis sábanas. Anteriormente vivía con mi hermana mayor, sin embargo, ya se ha marchado de la ciudad para volver a la casa de mis padres y conseguir un empleo en alguna industria de mi ciudad natal con ayuda de su novio. Una vida digna que definitivamente no es para mí. Así que por ahora me toca vivir solo en el pequeño departamento de soltero de mi padre. No es que me queje realmente. pues vivo a no más de 10 minutos del sistema de transporte subterráneo, con acceso a toda la ciudad sin complicaciones. Aunque por ahora vivo de lo que mis padres me dan mensualmente, planeo conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo en un futuro próximo. No es que tenga algún lujo que quiera cubrir o similar, sólo busco algo interesante en lo que pueda matar mi usualmente extenso tiempo libre.

Tras una última mirada en el espejo y revisar que mi apariencia sea medianamente aceptable, me dirijo hacia la entrada del departamento, tomando cerca de ella la pequeña mochila que dejé lista con una libreta y un bolígrafo la noche anterior. Aunque en el primer día de clases no suele decir nada de valor, malo sería destacar por no llevar algo para apuntar conmigo. Me coloco la pañoleta con el emblema de la escuela sobre mi cuello, que es como mi pase de entrada en lo que nos entregan las identificaciones, y salgo a paso apresurado asegurandome de cerrar bien con llave. Bajo las escaleras con firmeza, escuchando con cada pisar, la madera crujiendo en cada uno de los escalones antiguos de la residencia. Un sonido con el que aun no estoy muy familiarizado.

Las escaleras terminan frente a un apartamento deshabitado, y, a juzgar por su apariencia desatendida, no creo llegar a verlo en uso mientras aquí resida. Sobre mis vecinos no es mucho lo que sé y es menos aún lo que les he hablado. a penas recuerdo intercambiar miradas con la pareja que vive debajo mío. No es que quiera conocer gente nueva, pero considero necesario presentarse ante las personas antes que comiencen a investigar por su cuenta, sospechando de cualquier rumor que puedan inventarse solo para descubrir que al final se trataba de un estudiante aburrido más. De quien vive al lado mío solo sé de su existencia por la música que pone entre las 19:00 a las 20:00 horas a todo volumen sin tener en cuenta a los demás.

Termino por salir del lugar al cruzar la pequeña reja metálica cuya única función es la de delimitar el fin del terreno más que servir de protección. Parecen confiar demasiado en las personas en esta ciudad, digo esto a juzgar por el resto de casas que cuentan con un exterior similar, sin importar si son negocios o residencias.

Mientras camino puedo sentir como la temperatura sigue en aumento, el calor del suelo choca contra mis patas en cada encuentro, pero lo hace de una forma agradable que nada puede molestarme más allá de recordarme lo diferente que es incluso el propio suelo, tan natural comparado con el de mi ciudad natal, donde las placas de lámina y los tornillos abundan al por mayor. Supongo tardaré en acostumbrarme. Aunque es mi primer día de clases, no es mi primer día en la ciudad, llegué hace más de un mes para conocer mejor la ciudad, aprovechando la estancia de mi hermana antes de que se marchase como prometió haría el mismo día que terminó la universidad. Se trató de un lujo que me pude dar gracias a mis altas notas, ya que me permitieron ausentarme durante los exámenes finales sin repercutir gravemente sobre mi expediente. Gracias a eso ahora puedo orientarme con facilidad desde cualquier punto sin temor a perderme entre las construcciones repetidas de la ciudad. Sobre la gente que he conocido apenas puedo recordar a un par de nombres cuando mucho, como ya dije antes; no es de mi interés relacionarme con nadie.

El camino al subterráneo es tranquilo y sin novedades, pese a que es una ciudad bastante extensa con relación a la mía que crece hacia lo alto y lo profundo, la arquitectura de este lugar poco logra destacar entre un punto y otro, se puede apreciar que es una ciudad contemporánea con una historia a la que no se puede remontar bastante lejos desde este punto en la historia o donde haya pasado algo realmente relevante hasta ahora. Hay pocos puntos de interés y los que hay se encuentran escondidos detrás de alguna propiedad privada o algún edificio que adorna la vista del paisaje. Lo que he notado es que sin importar a donde vaya, las áreas verdes escasean en gran parte y a nadie parece importarle, ni siquiera a los Pokémon tipo planta.

Para mi suerte la ruta del subterráneo desde mi apartamento a la escuela es directa por lo que no tengo que hacer ningún transbordo. Una vez dentro del andén dejo de preocuparme y sólo me dedico a observar cómo se junta la gente conforme pasan los minutos entre estación y estación. A pesar de la gran cantidad de personas. El desorden es nulo e incluso las voces son pocas en comparación a las que se podían escuchar en el exterior. La gente es bastante respetuosa en ese sentido. Todos menos mi vecino según parece. Cuanto más estaciones me acerco a la escuela, más estudiantes suben al vagón, es fácil reconocerlos por los diferentes emblemas que cada uno de ellos carga dependiendo del grado que cursan. Puedo apreciar que suben hombres y mujeres por igual más no parecen relacionarse entre ellos. La escuela está dividida en dos para que los hombres solo puedan cursar con hombres y mujeres solo con mujeres. La entrada esta primer semana está dictaminada por la pañoleta que llevamos en el hombro hasta que nos entreguen las credenciales. Puedo esperar que habrá más de un listo que intentará abusar del sistema. Una pérdida de tiempo si me lo preguntan.

El espacio en la unidad está por agotarse y, como supuse, confirmo con un rápido mirar alrededor que la cantidad de Pokémon con mochila supera con creces a los que no llevan una. Al salir del subterráneo pensé que mis problemas de espacio acabarían mas no fue así, cada vez me es más difícil continuar en línea recta por mucho tiempo, teniendo que esquivar Pokémon que se detienen a saludar y esperar por sus amigos en cada esquina.

Por fin cruzo el portal principal sin mayores problemas y aunque paso por el tablero con las listas de posición, no me detengo a observar ni un momento, tuve la precaución de buscar mi grupo por internet un día anterior para evitar cualquier tipo de aglomeración. La ventaja de no tener a quién saludar o a alguien con quien deba fingir formalidades me permite adentrarme al edificio principal con agilidad.

Ya dentro de los frescos pasillos de la escuela relajo un poco mi paso, no está tan lleno como se encuentra actualmente el patio central. Sólo los más entusiasmados con la idea de volver se encuentran en los pasillos buscando su salón. el resto se encuentra buscando a sus amigos en el exterior.

Sobre la escuela debo aclarar que los grados se encuentran divididos por pisos, en la planta baja se encuentran los laboratorios, gimnasios, los salones de juntas, auditorios, biblioteca, cafetería, dirección, casilleros, salón de computación, y enfermería; el primer y segundo piso es para los estudiantes de primer año. El tercer y cuarto piso es para los estudiantes de segundo año, y el quinto piso es para los estudiantes de tercer año; que es a donde me entendido que la azotea es área neutral pero no me sorprendería ver que esté dominada por los estudiantes de tercer año. Sobretodo porque dichos estudiantes sólo necesitan un piso para llegar ahí. He escuchado que el nivel de abandono es muy alto en esta escuela por la gran demanda de estudio requerido.

Desde lo alto la escuela debe parecerse a una gran H con el auditorio, el gimnasio, y la dirección en el centro. la cafetería se encuentra en un extremo y la biblioteca en otro, por lo que no es difícil imaginar que del otro lado es igual. Desconozco la razón por la que la escuela se divide en hombres y mujeres, pero parece que el sistema funciona. Debo admitir que no me incomoda la idea, ser libre de presenciar dramas adolescentes y juramentos de "verdadero amor" es un alivio muy grande para mí sinceramente.

Pertenezco al grupo de tercero C, el aula muestra unos asientos bien cuidados y cuenta con una pantalla electrónica para enseñar clases, la vista de la ventana permite observar el área de la piscina y campo de atletismo con facilidad. Durante el curso me harán compañía 17 Pokémon más. Solo 3 de ellos han llegado al aula. Un Pikachu sentado en el centro, un Pancham de pie cerca de la entrada y un Vulpix sentado en el fondo de la primer fila. Decido sentarme hasta el otro lado para equilibrar la vista de los próximos en llegar. El segundo asiento de la última fila, comenzando a contar de atrás hacia adelante será mi lugar.

La campana de entrada suena y las clases comienzan. Nuestro profesor representante es un Greninja que imparte la clase de lengua y cultura. Tal como imaginé, poco hay que tener en cuenta de lo que dice hoy y decide centrarse en un discurso poco interesante sobre lo importante que es este año para los estudiantes de mi nivel. Al ser el tercer año del curso, es fácil ver que ya hay muchas amistades formadas entre el alumnado. Aún así pide a cada uno que se presente desde su lugar obligando a todos a dar una idea de lo que planean hacer una vez que se graduen. A muchos les toma bastante tiempo aclarar su mente y formar una oración coherente. Algunos se ganan aplausos y otros generan risas, no estoy al pendiente de lo que hablan, no me interesa formar parte de esto. Cuando es mi turno los pokémon guardan silencio, será para escuchar o será que no les interesa. No puedo saberlo pero decido no detenerme demasiado, desde el principio sabía lo que iba a decir.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Isaac Lucario, cuando termine el curso planeo hacer el examen para entrar al departamento de policía como investigador. - Termino y vuelvo a sentarme, nadie tiene preguntas. Mi suposición es acertada. No existe algo más aburrido que entrar al cuerpo de policía en una ciudad tan tranquila como esta. Mi verdadera meta es entrar en la universidad, pero entonces tendría que responder qué planeo estudiar y demás.

El siguiente Pokémon en hablar es un Mienfoo, pero tras decir su nombre se queda en silencio y sale corriendo del aula tras una disculpa. Todos se preguntan qué pasa con él pero el profesor insiste en continuar con el programa. Un Pancham le levanta la voz y sale en busca del primer alumno. Greninja insiste en mantener la calma y llama al siguiente y último Pokémon a presentarse.

Tan pronto como escuchan su nombre, el aula entera vuelve a inquietarse, pero se tranquilizan rápidamente al enterarse que no ha asistido por ese día. Nathan Zoroark, un Pokémon que parece infundir temor en muchos y que tuve el honor de conocerlo cuando recién llegué a esta ciudad. Es como si nuestro encuentro hubiera estado destinado a darse sí o sí. Lástima que sólo yo, de entre los vivos, sé lo que le ha ocurrido. Pues no me interesa para nada contar tu historia en este momento o en un futuro próximo. Ya habrá alguien con la curiosidad necesaria para descubrirlo. Aunque es probable que prefiera nadie lo sepa.

Las clases llegan a su fin tras un breve repaso de lo que han visto el año anterior. Definitivamente han cubierto más temas de los que he visto yo en mi antigua escuela. No obstante no parece demasiado reto ponerme al día, estudiar por mi cuenta es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado. Nos han repartido además un calendario con las fechas importantes del mes.

El viernes 5 habrá una asamblea de bienvenida en el patio central. El lunes 8 inician los clubes escolares; por lo que he escuchado por parte de mi hermana, en esta escuela participar en un club es casi obligatorio por lo que podría resaltar el hecho de que no pertenezca a uno, necesito dar con uno en donde la asistencia no sea obligatoria todos los días. El miércoles 10 hay elección de presidente escolar y mesa de alumnos. No estoy interesado en esa clase de espectáculos. Prefiero seguir investigando clubes, pues las inscripciones cierran el viernes 12. El resto del mes viene vacío salvo el viernes 27 que marca la leyenda "Día de sanación". Debo investigar lo que eso significa.

Los Pokémon comienzan a salir del salón, no quiero ser el último en dejarlo. Me mezclo entre una pareja y un grupo de tres, así no tengo que juntarme por accidente con otro Pokémon que no tenga compañero. Durante mi andar por los pasillos escucho toda clase de conversaciones, intentando captar por información útil del instituto. Reglas de la biblioteca, ubicación de baños, precios de la cafetería... cualquier cosa que me ahorre búsquedas innecesarias. En el lobby principal puedo ver a mucha gente reuniéndose para escuchar lo que un Charmeleon habla. Algo sobre el compañerismo y los valores de la escuela. No tengo tiempo para eso. El resto de estudiantes le escuchan con atención. Trato de continuar pero un Dewott se mete en mi camino y me rebasa, más adelante veo como choca por accidente a un Floatzel de muy mala pinta, me he librado de un posible contratiempo. En el patio frontal un Nidorino y un Manectric de tercero molestan a estudiantes que llevan la banda de primer año. Nadie se mete a detenerlos, parecen temer demasiado a un tal Richard Mightyena de tercero con el que amenazan llamar si se les molesta.

A las cuatro con veintidos minutos finalmente estoy fuera de la escuela con el resto de la tarde libre. Puedo dirigirme directo a casa ahora, hoy he decidido tomar el camino largo y pasar por el sector comercial. Si tengo suerte puedo encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo con horario de cinco a nueve de la noche en alguna tienda cercana.

Aún hace calor, me detengo en la primer tienda a comprar un helado de vainilla y sigo con mi viaje. Muchos estudiantes del instituto se juntan en las arcadias, no soy extraño a los videojuegos pero no soy de los que juegan para ganar. El cine solo abre de jueves a domingo, en la cartelera aún se leen las cuatro películas del mes pasado. He ido a ver una historia de abogados y detectives hace dos semanas en compañía de mi hermana por capricho suyo, no me ha disgustado, no obstante no es algo que me apasione repetir en el futuro cercano.

La tarde se colorea en un amarillo intenso, el sol comienza a ocultarse, la tienda de historietas queda hasta el fondo del último pasillo comercial. diversos estudiantes de toda clase de edad se reúnen en las mesas a jugar con cartas coleccionables, no me entero demasiado a simple vista de lo que ocurre y no me apetece poner esfuerzo en hacerlo de momento. Comienzo mi retirada a casa, no sin antes llegar al vivero que se encuentra en la salida del subterráneo, necesito elegir un compañero de cuarto. No sé mucho de plantas pero el dueño me ha recomendado una con espinas, le tomo la palabra para evitar más diálogo y salgo con ella en mano.

Muchos de los estudiantes se han marchado ya, si no abordo al subterraneo ahora mismo me tocará coincidir con los empleados y trabajadores en el andén. El viaje a casa es tranquilo, Sin embargo, desde el fondo del vagón puedo sentir una mirada que se posa sobre mi. Una Froslass no ha dejado de seguirme con la vista. Decido que es mejor bajar dos estaciones antes de llegar a mi destino. Si me sigue fingiré que me he olvidado de algo y lo tomaré de regreso. De otra manera llegaré a casa tras un ligero desvío. Con algo de suerte llegaré después que mi vecino haya quitado su música.

Apenas doy un paso en el andén echo una mirada hacia el vagón, Froslass sigue dentro. Me toca caminar a casa. Una vez en el exterior me pierdo entre las casas del lugar. Mientras avanzo puedo sentir el aroma de una cena familiar llenando mi nariz. Un platillo lleno de amor para terminar el día en familia en cada una de estas casas. Me obligan a buscar entre mis recuerdos y pensamientos si alguna vez tuve un momento así con mis padres pero nada sale a la luz. El hambre se acumula y me nubla la mente. En casa tengo algo de comida que sobró de hace tres días cuando me despedí de mi hermana y poco más.

Al estar a tan solo una estación de mi departamento giro la cabeza en busca de un negocio en particular, una farmacia y consultorio de tres pisos que no debería estar muy lejos de aquí. Destaca mucho por su arquitectura moderna y cuadrada en medio de un bosque de casas con un estilo clásico. Cuando quedo frente al local soy recibido por un viento que emana de su interior y me enfría la espalda. No es la primera vez que estoy en este desolado lugar. Paredes húmedas y descuidadas por donde mires, sillones dañados y asientos amontonados en diversas esquinas hacen pensar que el lugar sufrió diversas modificaciones mientras estuvo en funcionamiento, probablemente en un intento desesperado por mantenerse a flote como negocio antes de quedar en bancarrota. El ambiente se pone tenso y siento una opresión en el pecho, respirar aquí se vuelve cada vez más complicado y sin embargo no puedo dejar de avanzar por los oscuros corredores en busca de las escaleras como si alguien me llamase desde la terraza.

Desde el segundo piso observo por la ventana cómo ya ha anochecido. las luces mercuriales bañan el asfalto de una forma que no deja de sorprenderme, bajo la luz de la luna la ciudad adquiere una segunda vida completamente diferente a la que existe bajo el sol, la claridad del cielo permite que la gente salga a disfrutar del paisaje. Puedo incluso escuchar la risa de los niños reverberando entre las paredes al correr tras una pelota sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Mis pies no se detienen y llego hasta el último piso, no tengo que recorrerlo, las escaleras al techo se encuentran justo al lado mío.

La luna me saluda con su enigmática luz y me señala con la misma una banca ubicada cerca de la orilla más alejada de por donde llegué. Atravieso el techo ahora despejado sin vacilar y llego hasta ella. Me da la impresión de que es la única cosa que no luce en mal estado de toda la instalación. Me siento un momento en ella y descubro que con un poco de esfuerzo se puede ver el reloj principal de la escuela. No alcanzo a ver la hora que marca pero sin duda alguna se trata de su silueta a lo lejos.

Es la tercera vez que vengo a este lugar. La primera vez fue el día que llegué a la ciudad. Tuve esa misma sensación de que algo me llamaba desde aquí, y cuando subí, una urna extraña se encontraba a mediación. Pensando que traería problemas tocarlo di media vuelta y me retiré. La segunda vez fue a media noche luego de cumplir una semana en la ciudad. Un brillo incesante provenía de este mismo lugar. La urna ya no estaba aquí. En su lugar tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Nathan Zoroark, un Pokémon envuelto en misterio se presentó como si me estuviera esperando. Intenté retirarme sin decir nada pero no me lo iba a permitir hasta que respondiera a su pregunta. - "¿Crees en los fantasmas?" - Me preguntó de forma insistente. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, él mismo me dejó y bajó las escaleras saliendo del lugar, por anormal que parezca decidí seguirlo sólo esa vez... Al final de esa noche dijo que tenía cosas pendientes por hacer y que no podría regresar en mucho tiempo.

\- Una batalla contra algo que no conocemos está por comenzar. ¡Te la encargo mucho!. - Exclamó.

Esa día quedé en deuda contigo. No sé qué sea lo que estés planeando, pero esperaré por tu regreso. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de quitarte todo cuanto te importaba en este mundo. Me pongo de pie y descubro una llave sobre la banca. No puedo recordar si siempre estuvo ahí. Alguna puerta tiene que abrir de este lugar mas no tengo tiempo para probar suerte ahora mismo.

Las calles han vuelto a quedar vacias una vez más. Se está haciendo en verdad tarde. Lo mejor será volver a casa cuanto antes o podría llamar la atención de algún indeseable. Recuerdo que tengo hambre y mi estomago suena. Llego al departamento y subo por las escaleras crujientes, los vecinos de abajo duermen y el de al lado se ha callado ya. Pasan de las nueve. Ceno una rebanada de Pizza directamente desde el refrigerador, no hay tiempo para calentarla. El día de hoy no han encargado tarea. Procedo a bañarme y después a la cama. Mañana espero fundirme aún más en la monotonía

El despertador suena a la misma hora que ayer pero sigo sin hacerle caso a la primer alarma. Sólo es hasta la tercera llamada que me levanto de la cama y saludo a mi nuevo compañero inmóvil cuando me acerco a abrir las cortinas para dejar pasar el aire de un nuevo día. Esta vez salgo a la calle con un pan en la boca. Es algo que siempre quise intentar pero en cuanto alguien me observa termino por dejarlo para más tarde. Durante el recorrido en subterráneo recuerdo a la Froslass del día de ayer pero pronto sale de mi cabeza. Hoy las clases inician con Cálculo y matemáticas. Debo estar preparado con la mente ágil para responder ni muy pronto ni muy tarde a todo lo que me pregunten.

Un Gallade se presenta ante la clase, el asiento delante mio ahora está vacío, El Mienfoo que ayer salió de clase a media mañana hoy ha decidido no asistir. Pancham vuelve a salir a mitad de periodo, no puedo pensar en una razón convincente para hacerlo pero tampoco me fijo mucho. Para resolver una actividad el profesor pide que hagamos grupos de dos. No podría decir algo que odiase más. Para mi suerte o desgracia un Pikachu llamado Manny me pide ser su compañero. No puedo rehusarme en un comienzo, aunque rápidamente me doy cuenta que quiere transformar la actividad en una excusa para hacerme una entrevista superficial. Desde mi nombre hasta mi color favorito, respondo a sus preguntas a veces con la verdad y a veces con una mentira que lo deje en paz.

Tras terminar el trabajo me ofrece salir a pasear por el centro comercial juntos, le invento una excusa y me separo de él a la salida. Por hoy deberé suspender mi búsqueda de empleo. Uso la tarde para ponerme al corriente con los temas que me faltaron en la biblioteca. Una vez que la luz parda comienza a entrar por las ventanas me levanto para volver a casa.

No doy tres pasos fuera de la biblioteca cuando un Lycanroc noche se para frente a mí para ofrecerme un volante. Lo tomo sin problemas pues no le veo intención de querer hablarme más que para agradecerme la atención. No puedo evitar ver la sonrisa en su rostro mientras se aleja de mí para juntarse con un Zangoose que le da unas palmadas en la cabeza en cuanto llega a su lado.

Me vuelvo a ver el volante solo para descubrir que no es un volante como tal. En realidad es una foto impresa del mismo Lycanroc donde se ve más de lo que alguna vez habría esperado ver de un Pokémon macho en primer plano. Volteo a verlo una vez más y confirmo su rostro de felicidad repartiendo su foto a todo el que pasa. - No es de mi incumbencia lo que ocurre aquí. - Con dificultad arrugo la foto y la hago bola solo para tirarla en el contenedor más cercano.

Necesito ir al baño pero no quiero encontrarme a Lycanroc de nuevo, subo al segundo piso y hago mis necesidades allá. El sitio esta completamente despejado con excepción de un Pokémon. A lo lejos del pasillo adyacente al de las escaleras, cercano a la pared del fondo que divide a la escuela en dos mitades veo un Pokémon familiar.

Se trata de Froslass. Sin acelerarme intento alcanzarla para darme una idea de lo que está haciendo en el lado de los hombres, pero antes de llegar a donde está, desaparece sin dejar rastro. No daba la impresión de estar perdida. Parada sobre su lugar miraba fijamente un salon cerrado. El polvo en la puerta y el aspecto de la pared me indican que es un salón fuera de servicio. Tal como imaginé, el picaporte no se mueve. Paso mis dedos a través de la ranura de la llave y recuerdo que cargo con una que todavía no sé para qué sirve.

No sé por qué lo intento y no sé por qué no me he ido a casa, estar aquí solo puede ocasionar más encuentros innecesarios de los que puedo manejar. Aún así mis manos no pueden dejar de buscar encajar la llave en la perilla de la puerta que bloquea mi paso. La llave gira y la puerta se abre de par en par. Volteo a ver de reojo por alguien que me observe y entro con cuidado cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Un almacén es lo que me encuentro dentro,sillas colocadas una sobre otra acomodadas en todo el perimetro del aula dejando el centro libre. Una lista con fotos de diferentes Pokémon yace sobre la paleta de la única silla dispuesta para que alguien se siente en ella en el centro de la habitación. Gran parte de las fotos están marcadas con una equis en la esquina. Me siento en la silla y un texto colgando del techo se rebela frente a mi desde ese lugar.

\- Club de lo paranormal. - Puede leerse. No tardo mucho en relacionar la llave y los fantasmas y este lugar con Nathan. No tengo mucho más para hacer aquí. Guardo la lista en mi mochila y salgo del aula. Al llegar a las escaleras un Pokémon me llama, no menciona mi nombre pero no he visto a nadie más por aquí.

\- ¿Estuviste dentro no es así? - Me pregunta Froslass en lo que se acerca lentamente hacia mi. Una sensación bastante extraña me da al ver como se acerca sin emitir ningún ruido en sus pisadas, me hace preguntar cuanto tiempo me ha estado siguiendo sin que me de cuenta.

\- Es solo un almacén en desuso, no encontrarás nada de valor dentro. - Respondo, lo mejor es cortar la conversación tanto por mi bien como por el de ella. Vuelvo a mi camino y continúo bajando las escaleras.

\- Lo siento pero es que estoy buscando a mi mejor amiga que desapareció hace unas semanas y la única pista que tengo es que solía venir a este lugar seguido. - Al escuchar eso me detengo sin decir nada. Al menos así debió parecer para ella. - Se llama Amber Braixen, por favor ayúdame a buscarla.

Doy media vuelta y subo de nuevo los pocos escalones que ya había bajado para reunirme con Froslass. - No tengo ninguna razón de ayudarte, pero te comparto lo poco que sé sobre ella. - Abro de nuevo la puerta del almacén. - Este es el lugar al que solía venir para escapar de la gente.

\- Siempre me decía que tenía muchas responsabilidades como hija de una famosa Exorcista. - Comenzó a hablar con remordimiento, le corté la lengua en el momento, no es necesario que me llene con detalles que no he pedido.

\- ¿Conoces a Nathan Zoroark? - Pregunté de forma seca.

\- ¿Zoroark? - Me parece haberlo visto con uno alguna vez. - Empezó a hablar antes de que la volviera a interrumpir.

\- Él y Amber eran pareja, venían a reunirse aquí todas las tardes para estar lejos de la gente. - Noto como su cara se pone roja y se impresiona mientras le hablo, si eras su amiga debiste darte cuenta antes. - Ninguno de los dos se encuentra aquí ya, ambos se han marchado de la ciudad, quizá para siempre.

\- ¡Imposible! - Exclamó incrédula. - Amber era mi mejor amiga, prometimos estar siempre juntas. ¿Por qué me ha abandonado? ¿Es que se ha cansado de mi? ¿No soy suficiente? - Aún sin aura puedo sentir como su espíritu colapsa por la expresión de su rostro. - Siempre le ofrecí todo cuanto pude y ahora me paga haciéndome a un lado. Siempre es lo mismo en todas partes, soy incapaz de hacer amigas. - Comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta pero le bloqueo el paso.

¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero volver a hablar con nadie! - Me grita, aún así no puedo moverme. En su lugar le amenazo y le reafirmo el poco valor que tiene al no querer enfrentar un problema tan pequeño como ese. - ¿Si no puedes hacer frente a esto como esperas que alguien confie en ti? ¿La pobre Amber debió sufrir mucho, no solo cargando sus problemas pero también con tus frustraciones. ¡No me sorprende que te haya dejado! - Le hablo con una sonrisa desafiante. - Desechable.

La temperatura de la habitación desciende drásticamente, la humedad del ambiente se transforma en una escarcha que lo cubre todo, desde el suelo sobre el que está de pie Froslass hasta el rincón más alejado del lugar, una fina capa de hielo se forma sobre mi pelaje y me daña la piel al romperse. Levanta una silla por los aires y me la arroja a la cabeza. Alcanzo a cubrirme el rostro con los brazos, si no fuese por que puedo verla claramente, diría que estoy siendo víctima del efecto poltergeist

Planea lanzarme otra silla, no creo que mis brazos resistan otro golpe de esos, reviso que todo esté listo y sin perder más tiempo me lanzo contra ella y la domino en el suelo. El círculo está completo. De pronto es como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Froslass. Convulsionando y echando humo por la boca la veo y me digo a mi mismo sobre lo irónico que es hacerle un exorcismo directamente a un fantasma. Al poco tiempo queda inconsciente. Y junto a ella, en una pequeña jaula una sombra que da la impresión de moverse como si estuviera viva antes de evaporarse en el viento emitiendo un débil alarido.

Ya anocheció, la escuela está por cerrar sus puertas y como no salga de aquí antes se me complicarán las cosas, tampoco quiero dejar aquí a Froslass a su suerte, si la descubren se meterá en graves problemas por mi culpa y podría delatarme. Trato de moverla un poco y consigo hacerla despertar.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunta. Con algo de prisa le explico lo que ha pasado y le entrego una carta escrita con el puño y letra de Amber; ella la reconoce de inmediato como auténtica y sonríe para su interior cuando la lee. No puedo saber qué dice la carta pero confío en que ha cumplido su objetivo. Sin despedirse de mí, o si quiera prestar la mínima atención Froslass desaparece del lugar. No me he enterado ni de su nombre.

\- Se llama Emily, es una buena chica aunque un poco dramática, sé que encontrará el éxito en su vida si se lo propone, es algo debil de mente pero puede superarlo con el apoyo adecuado. - Me comenta la Braixen ahora de pie a mi lado. En su mirada se ve un poco de tristeza pero no preguntaré por ella. Es solo una cosa más que le hecho perder desde el día en que la conocí. - Nathan no se equivocó contigo, aunque te falta mucho por aprender. - Expresó antes de volver a mi interior donde podrá llorar sin que la vea.

No me queda tiempo para limpiar el lugar, cierro y lo dejo para mañana. Rumbo a la salida, en el área de los casilleros, me encuentro al equipo de Futbol. No quiero que me vean así que me espero a lo lejos por que se vayan. Todos los Pokémon se ven cansados y sucios con excepción de un Dewott que parece no haber corrido mucho. Intenta animar al resto pero le hacen poco caso. Cuando finalmente se retiran todos, un Nuzleaf pide que se espere dentro. Dewott les hace caso y puedo escucharlo contar lentamente. Es evidente que el resto del equipo ya se ha marchado. Ignoro a Dewott y salgo de la propiedad.

\- ¿Oiste eso? Dicen que Elric Grovyle ya está en las arcadias de nuevo. - Escucho decir a un estudiante en el anden del subterraneo. - ¿Qué? pero si a penas es el segundo día de clases. ¡No me dirás que ya terminó todas las tareas programadas del año! - Responde su compañero impresionado.

Lycanroc, Dewott, Grovyle, Mienfoo, Froslass, Charmeleon, Mightyena, y por supuesto Nathan Zoroark... Cuantos Pokémon no hay en esta academia, cada uno con su propia historia y con su propio protagonismo. Aún si no me gusta interactuar con las personas, será interesante ver cómo avanza el año rodeado de esta gente. Y todavía están esas sombras de las que nadie parece saber nada. ¿Cuál será el propósito de todo esto? ¿Qué es la gran amenaza para la que se prepara Nathan? Puede que las respuestas a todo esto esten en el club paranormal, no por nada me has entregado la llave y esa lista marcada. - ¡Aceptaré el desafío que me has puesto y resolveré el acertijo! - Pienso en mi interior.

Llego a casa y solo entonces recuerdo que me he olvidado de comprar algo para cenar... Ah, pizza fria de 4 días, eres mi única esperanza. El vecino pone su música molesta pero trato de no fijarme, me propongo a hacer la tarea y termino el día con un baño. Buenas noches.


	2. La bruja, el mago, y el ilusionista

**Capítulo 2: La bruja, el mago, y el ilusionista se reúnen en el fin del mundo.**

* * *

**03/08/4040**

Miércoles tres de agosto. He desactivado las primeras dos alarmas del reloj. Ya no necesito llegar temprano a clases, y sin embargo me encuentro despierto incluso antes de la hora a la que sonaba la primer alarma. El sol se mete por completo por mi ventana y me encandila aún cuando mantengo los ojos cerrados. Alguien ha abierto las cortinas antes de tiempo. Me llevó la mano al rostro para protegerme de la luz antes de abrirlos. Siento el brazo acalambrado y me incomoda haberlo movido de manera tan brusca. Acompañado de ese dolor puedo resentir en el resto de mi cuerpo pequeñas heridas como si me hubiera cortado múltiples veces con hojas de papel de libreta. Los efectos del combate contra Froslass del día anterior han cobrado su factura. Con la mano ya en mi cabeza masajeo un poco mi frente acariciando mi propio pelaje, mientras me pregunto por qué decidí participar en dicho encuentro.

Abro los ojos con dificultad y es entonces que lo recuerdo al verla de pie en el espacio que existe entre mi cama y la ventana. Vertiendo un poco de agua sobre mi compañero vegetal, Amber Braixen tararea una tonada alegre que ya he escuchado antes al mismo tiempo que voltea para darme los buenos días. Caigo en cuenta una vez más de cómo fue que yo, quien única meta hasta hace unas semanas era la de llevar una vida simple y tranquila, terminé participando en un extraño juego del destino del que aún no sé mucho y que entiendo no hará más que traerme problemas durante el resto del año. Aún así no puedo quejarme mucho con ella o con Nathan, ya que de los tres fui el que terminó saliendo mejor parado aquél viernes 15 de Julio en nuestro encuentro a mitad de la noche.

\- ¿Crees en los fantasmas? - Me preguntó Nathan apenas me encontré con él de manera casual sobre la terraza de esa aquella farmacia descuidada, en la que había descubierto esa extraña urna la noche que llegué a esta ciudad por primera vez, la cual emitía una luz tenue de color azúl claro desde su interior. De alguna manera sentía que estaba siendo llamado hasta ese lugar, y ahora otra vez para responder a tan exigua pregunta. El tono de su voz y el semblante de su rostro me decían empero que su interrogante no era ninguna broma.

Antes de poder responder, Zoroark bajó las escaleras y salió del lugar. Me quedé completamente solo bajo un campo estrellado y despejado, contemplando la magnificencia de la luna recorriendo el cielo nocturno en su perigeo. Pensando sobre la razón por la que Nathan me habría llamado esa noche solo para desaparecer antes de que supiera qué responder. Decidí seguirlo con tal de sosegar la duda que moraba ahora en mi mente y corazón. Algo había en él que, aún si conocerlo, me hizo sentir llamado a presentarme por primera vez.

Bajé las escaleras y mientras buscaba la salida de la farmacia en medio de la oscuridad pude escuchar el resonar de campanadas a la distancia. Una detrás de otra siguiendo un ritmo y tiempo armónico hasta completar una serie de doce sucesiones. No fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de un reloj indicando la hora en la lejanía. La media noche llegó y se fue en lo que yo avanzaba hacia la salida, o al menos así lo creí.

Una vez atravesé la puerta de entrada noté de inmediato cómo el aspecto de la ciudad se había transformado en algo totalmente distinto a lo que recién había observado desde lo alto. Las calles se encontraban ahora cubiertas en su totalidad por una espesa neblina que se elevaba hasta la altura de mi rostro; las estrellas habían desaparecido y la luna había cambiado su coloración a un rojo intenso que decoraba a casas y edificios en la misma tonalidad. De ser una persona más extrovertida habría gritado por ayuda o hubiera salido corriendo en busca de alguien que pudiera orientarme. En cambio terminé tratando de racionalizar lo que estaba pasando sin moverme de mi lugar. Debí haber hecho lo primero.

\- Así como un arcoiris es un fenómeno óptico ocasionado por la descomposición de la luz al refractarse en las gotas de agua presentes en la atmósfera; y el cielo debe su coloración típica gracias a la dispersión de la luz cuando esta pasa a través de un cuerpo gaseoso, los elementos que componen esta densa neblina deben estar interactuando con la luz proveniente de la luna, repercutiendo en un efecto visual que ataca directamente a mis ojos, alterando la percepción de mi sentido de la vista. - Pensé para mis adentros intentando elaborar una justificación aburrida y monótona acorde a como pensaba que era el mundo en ese entonces. Toda mi teoría se vino abajo cuando desde el cielo, a lo lejos, orbitando entre la tierra y la luna, una criatura de tamaño considerable y aspecto funesto emitió un chirrido que parecía venir de otro mundo.

\- Con que este es el Pokémon del que hablabas ¿no? - Escuché la voz de una mujer preguntar, con su silueta apareciendo entre la neblina al tiempo que esta se disipaba rápidamente. Se trataba de Amber y esa fue la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ella. Con un gesto pícaro y llevando lo que aparentaba ser una vara innecesariamente larga, descansando sobre su cuello contra ambos brazos. Su mirada pasaba de mí completamente y buscaba la de su pareja, quien apareció justo al otro lado mío de la misma manera repentina que lo hizo ella.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho para entrar al tiempo cero por tu propia cuenta? - Me preguntó Nathan cuando tanto él como su pareja sacaron un extraño reloj de faltriquera de entre su pelaje, esperando que yo también hiciera lo mismo. Por supuesto que no tenía uno igual encima. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y comenzaba a desesperarme.

\- ¿Qué es el tiempo cero? - Pregunté inquieto. Ambos Pokémon hicieron un gesto con el brazo para que me diera la vuelta.

La neblina se había esfumado por completo y ahora las calles se mostraban adornadas con diversos féretros colocados de pie sobre el suelo, descansando al frente de cada una de las casas, la distancia y cantidad que había de ellos parecía variar entre casa y casa. Uno de ellos, el tercero más cercano a mí, se sacudía y golpeaba como si hubiera alguien dentro tratando de salir. Nada de lo que había observado hasta ahora tenía ningún sentido, pero de todo, eso fue lo que más perturbó mi mente. De manera natural di dos pasos hacia atrás para guardar mi distancia.

La criatura en el cielo emitió un segundo chirrido y la tapa del ataúd cayó al suelo de inmediato. Mi reacción fue la de intentar correr y alejarme, pero antes de que mis pies pudieran siquiera reaccionar algo me tumbo al asfalto y se colocó encima mío. Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos mientras trataba de luchar con brazos y pies contra esa cosa en un intento inútil por liberarme de su dominio, de haberle visto en ese momento tan cerca de mí seguramente habría perdido toda cordura.

\- Al final de cada día, cuando llega la medianoche, la puerta a un plano diferente se abre y una hora extra es añadida al reloj convirtiéndose en la veinticincoava hora. - Comenzó a explicar Nathan como si una respuesta fuese lo que más necesitase en ese momento que luchaba por mi vida. - Durante esta hora la gente común es transformada en los ataúdes que has visto afuera de cada de sus hogares, por lo que normalmente es inaccesible para la mayoría de las personas y pasa sin ser detectada o sin tener un efecto mínimo en su vida diaria. - Hizo una pausa. - Los únicos Pokémon que tienen acceso a este lugar son aquellos cuya vida va a llegar a su fin a la mañana siguiente.

\- ¡¿Voy a morir siendo devorado por esta cosa?! - Pregunté incrédulo de sus palabras. Me rehusaba a creer algo tan absurdo y sin embargo no podía liberarme de aquel monstruo. Realmente iba a llegar mi vida a su fin aún si su explicación era cierta o no.

\- Primero morirás devorado en este plano. - Aclaró. - Después volverás a morir en el mundo real cuando tu psique esté destrozada. El causante de tu muerte será el Pokémon al que corresponde la sombra que te está atacando en este momento, ya sea de forma directa o indirecta. Sólo te queda aceptar tu destino.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma! - Exclamé molesto. - Si ustedes no van a ayudar... ¡¿entonces qué hacen aquí?! ¿Sólo han venido a explicarme esto antes de morir? ¡¿Con qué propósito?!

\- Primero que nada mi nombre es Nathan Zoroark, y solo he venido con el propósito de escuchar tu respuesta. - Respondió el Pokémon Siniestro sereno. - Necesito saber si crees en fantasmas. Si crees que se puede vivir incluso después de morir.

\- ¿Si se puede vivir después de morir? - Pregunté sintiendo cómo la sombra dejaba de luchar conmigo. Pude entonces alejarme de ella un momento. A simple vista parece que Braixen le ha hecho algo, un sello en la espalda de la sombra le ha privado de sus energías como si de magia se tratase. Luego de todo lo que he visto no puedo detenerme a cuestionar nada de lo que está pasando o pasará. Sólo me queda asumir que todo es real.

La figura que se posaba frente a mí era la de un espectro bañado en negro, con seis extremidades como manos para desplazarse por el suelo y una abertura que nace de lo que para nosotros es el cuello se estira mostrando una gran boca dentada como sierra motorizada, hasta arriba le corona una cabeza en desuso con una pequeña cavidad donde está nuestra boca y dos más donde uno buscaría sus ojos, de ellas sale un líquido rojo parecido a la sangre como si se los hubieran arrancado recientemente. Eso definitivamente no es un Pokémon y no es compatible con la vida, al menos en la tierra. - ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Cada uno de estos ataúdes guarda una criatura similar? - Me cuestioné antes de responder a la pregunta de Nathan.

\- ¡El sello no resistirá mucho! - Me grita Braixen. - ¡Vamos, sé un hombre y habla!

\- Yo- Intentó hablar pero soy interrumpido por Nathan cuando arroja a mis pies un objeto que jamás había visto.

\- Eso que ves frente a ti eres tú, eso que ves frente a ti soy yo. - Tomó Nathan la palabra una vez más. Eso que ves frente a ti es lo que mora en nuestros corazones. Ahora toma la pistola que te di y acaba con el monstruo si es que de verdad quieres vivir.

Recojo el objeto del suelo y lo observo con detenimiento. Recubierto en una pintura tan negra como la piel del espectro, sostengo una estructura de metal que se siente suave al tacto. Parece estar diseñada para ser tomada con una mano y su peso no está distribuido de manera equitativa. Gracias a eso deduzco que solo hay una forma correcta de sostenerla; la parte larga termina en una boquilla circular por la podría introducir un objeto... o también por la que podría salir algo si jalo del gatillo.

Finalmente apunto con ella al monstruo y me preparo a jalar del gatillo. - Si Nathan habla con la verdad esto deberá darle fin a la criatura y saldré de aquí. - Pienso con tranquilidad aunque algo me hace dudar de actuar al final. Algo aquí no concuerda. - Si Nathan habla con la verdad entonces debo asumir que todo lo que ha dicho esta noche es cierto.

En mi titubeo el ser del cielo emite un tercer chirrido y el sello de Braixen se rompe, la criatura queda libre y gana mucha más corpulencia. Crece al menos el doble de su tamaño y corre hacia mi en un frenesí salvaje. Su deber es asesinarme después de todo y su tiempo se agota. Y mi tiempo se agota, no consigo resolver el rompecabezas; mi destino era el de perecer aún con el arma en mi poder. La criatura me ataca con un séptimo brazo que nace de su espalda, el cual es más largo y más voluminoso que el resto de sus extremidades.

No he hecho nada por esquivarlo pero aún así logro escapar intacto de su ataque quedando en una zona segura. - ¿Pero cómo? - Volteo a ver a la criatura y después al sitio en que me encontraba. En mi lugar y bajo su gran brazo que nace de su espalda se encuentra ahora el cuerpo abatido de Braixen. Se ha sacrificado por mí, ha muerto en mi lugar con tal de darme unos segundos más para pensar.

¡Amber! - Grita Nathan el nombre de su pareja y sale en su venganza. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que aquella criatura acabe con él. Si no me salvaron antes fue por que no podían hacerlo.

\- Todos los Pokémon que visitan el tiempo cero están condenados a perecer. Si quiero vivir debo acabar con el monstruo. El monstruo que veo frente a mí soy yo. ¡Por lo tanto si quiero vivir tengo que morir! - Elevé la pistola, como la llamó Nathan, a la altura de mi cabeza y sin saber si mi conclusión era acertada jalé del gatillo con determinación para hacer estallar la bala dentro de mis propias sienes.

Tan pronto como active el arma todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Tanto el suelo como el cielo como el monstruo frente a mí. Nada había por delante y nada había por detrás. Ya no sentía calor, ya no sentia frío, no estaba cansado, pero tampoco me sentía enérgico, no podía hablar, no podía oler, no podía escuchar, no podía sentir si aún sostenía el arma en mis manos o si quiera saber si aún conservaba algo de mi cuerpo físico. No tenía idea si había pasado un instante o una eternidad en la oscuridad. - ¿Es esto lo que se siente estar muerto? - Me pregunté.

En eso una pequeña flama meciéndose en mitad de todo y en mitad de nada apareció frente a mí.

\- Isaac. - Percibí a mi hermana hablar en mi memoria. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre la llama de Gligar? - Recuerdo que por alguna razón me preguntó eso hace una semana, la noche que llegué a esta ciudad.

\- Es el nombre de la preparatoria a la que asistiré ¿no? - Respondí sin mucho interés en entablar una conversación con ella. - Cuando me enteré del nombre de la institución incluso creí que se trataba de un error. Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que te enseñan hasta lo que uno pensaría es imposible para el Pokémon común. - Hablé después de un gran silencio retirandome de la mesa tras la cena. Esa noche no intercambiamos una palabra más.

\- Es una vieja leyenda de este lugar. - Retomó su explicación apenas esta mañana, mientras esperábamos el tren en el andén para volver a casa tras hacer un par de compras básicas.

**"Hace_ mucho tiempo, cuando esta ciudad aún no existía, un Gligar se quemó hasta morir. Estalló en llamas. Estaba tan caliente, que se dice aún hoy todavía arde."_**

Puedo escuchar en su tono de voz que realmente tenía ganas de contar esa historia por lo que la dejé seguir.

**"_El Gligar de los campos de Baldora, en una era en la que los Pokémon debían comerse unos a otros para sobrevivir, cazaba Pokémon insecto para su supervivencia. Entonces una noche, un Zoroark le atacó, hiriendo sus alas y le persiguió hasta arrinconarle al borde de un acantilado."_**

De pronto la luz de la llama se intensificó iluminando todo a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en un gran cuarto alfombrado, adornado con cortinas de terciopelo en cada una de las paredes, poco y más había en el lugar. Un sillón azul, un escritorio de oficina a mitad de la habitación y un auto deportivo estacionado en una esquina era todo lo que podía identificar.

Nathan se encontraba frente a mí llevando el cuerpo inherte de Braixen en sus brazos. No lloraba ni se lamentaba, sólo me miraba. Directo a los ojos. Directo a mi alma. Cuestionando no a mi mente, sino a mi espíritu. Pude entender exactamente lo que me quería decir aún sin iniciar una conversación.

**"_Sin dejar de luchar por su vida Gligar, usó terremoto y partió la tierra con el objetivo de ponerse a salvo. El Pokémon cayó desde el acantilado hasta el fondo del abismo. Su acto desesperado le había salvado de ser comido por Zoroark. No obstante seguía condenado a perecer; una inmensa roca, producto de su propio terremoto, había caído sobre su cola dejándole atrapado en lo profundo de aquel agujero recién formado. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar su muerte."_**

Esta vez fui yo quien se acercó a Nathan.

**_"¿Cuantas criaturas fueron las que devoré para vivir hasta este día?"_**

Quedé de pie justo frente a él.

**_"Y ahora que me tocaba ser la presa me rehusé a mi destino por puro temor."_**

Extendí ambos brazos intentando alcanzarlo.

**_"Y mira ahora lo que ha pasado."_**

Entonces él se acercó a mí.

**_"Moriré solo en este agujero_."**

Colocó a la Braixen en mis brazos.

**_"Ah... la vida está llena de incertidumbre."_**

Una llama azul salió de mi cuerpo.

**_"¿Por qué no acepté mi destino?"_**

La llama azul comenzó a iluminar la habitación en conjunto con la llama roja y ambas danzaron juntas un breve instante.

**_"Si tan solo hubiera dado mi vida libremente al Zoroark hambriento."_**

La llama roja ahora debilitada y a punto de extinguirse se introdujo en el cuerpo de Amber

**_"Le hubiera dado otro día de mi vida."_**

Amber abrió los ojos en mis brazos y buscó a Nathan con la mirada.

**_"Pero ahora mi muerte no ayudará a nadie. Desperdicié la oportunidad que la vida me dio."_**

Nathan le acarició su rostro una vez más.

**_"Amado Arceus, te lo suplico."_**

Amber entonces intentó alcanzar el cuerpo de Nathan, pero este dio un paso hacia atrás.

**_"Mira en mi corazón y escucha mi oración. No me concedas una nueva vida."_**

Ulteriormente yo también di un paso hacia atrás y me giré dándole la espalda a Nathan, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

**"Permíteme usar mi cuerpo para la auténtica felicidad de todos en el mundo."**

\- Y entonces el Gligar estalló en llamas en un brillante resplandor azul. Iluminando la noche para siempre gracias a la luz de su cuerpo ardiente. - Terminó de narrar mi hermana su historia con el sonido de la maquinaria acercándose a través del túnel. - Una historia fascinante ¿no te parece?

Salí de aquella habitación adornada en completo terciopelo con Braixen en brazos, dejando mi llama azul iluminando la habitación donde permanecería confinado Nathan en soledad.

\- Condenada seas Lafrenze. - Mencionaba un grafiti en rojo sobre la entrada, arruinando todo el aspecto y estilo de la habitación. Desconociendo el significado de esas palabras crucé la puerta sin detenerme más.

Aparecí entonces caminando sobre las vías del tren en el túnel del subterráneo. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y se esfumó en el aire. No sabía dónde estaba y no iba a llegar muy lejos. La luz del tren me encandiló y en mis pies comencé a sentir vibraciones que se hacían más fuertes cada segundo. El ensordecedor timbre de la maquinaria ahora justo frente a mí destruyó mis oídos acabando con mi sentido del equilibrio. Sin poder ver, sin poder oír, y sin poder caminar lo próximo en la lista era que me pasara por encima sin más. Y así fue; o al menos así lo sentí. De pronto volví a estar de pie en medio de la calle a mitad de la hora cero. Amber no se miraba por ningún lado, pero el cuerpo destrozado de Nathan seguía a los pies de esa criatura que aguardaba por mi regreso. Lista para dar el primer ataque.

Una vez más fui muy lento para esquivar por completo el golpe de su brazo, rápidamente mis pies dejaron de ser parte del suelo y adquirí gran velocidad antes de estamparme de lleno contra la pared. Casi vuelvo a morir.

\- ¡Escucha! - Habló Nathan en mi cabeza mientras yo luchaba por no perder la consciencia tras tremendo golpe. - Sólo tienes una oportunidad para sellar a esa cosa. ¡Solo tenemos una oportunidad de ganar ahora que todo ha salido según el plan! ¡El tiempo cero está por acabar! ¡Deja que Amber termine el trabajo y no te dejes atrapar o será el final para los tres.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Aún no tenía idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Los espectros sólo pueden ser detenidos por un círculo mágico. - Comenzó a Explicar. - No obstante el círculo tiene que ser encadenado a un objeto del mundo real para mantener atado al fantasma a su prisión. Si el objeto en cuestión es perturbado, la sombra es liberada y nosotros volvemos al tiempo cero cada noche solo para prolongar nuestra vida un día más antes de volver a repetir el plan. Hasta el día de hoy todo lo que hemos hecho Amber y yo no ha valido de nada para resolver el problema. Sin embargo, tomando prestado el poder de tu aura hemos conseguido elaborar un plan que nos libere a los tres de esta maldición. He traído conmigo la urna al espacio que existe entre el mundo real y el más allá. A la habitación conocida como el fin del mundo. ¡Sólo así podremos sellar al espectro para siempre!

\- ¿Y dónde está Amber? - Pregunté. - No se ve por ningún lado.

\- Ella ha tomado el lugar que dejó el espacio vacío de tu aura y ahora funciona como tal. - Aclaró. - Cuanto más daño recibas más tiempo tendrá ella de permanecer en el mundo como una entidad física y más fuerte será su habilidad mágica. Ahora que el enemigo te ha causado gran daño ella debería aprovechar para crear el círculo mágico por lo que tu único deber ahora es el de hacer tiempo. Si mueres ella también muere y yo quedo atrapado en esta zona para siempre.

\- ¡¿Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que me medio maten para que todo se resuelva?! - Cuestioné. - No suena como un gran plan ¡¿Por qué nadie pidió mi opinión para esto?! - Me centré entonces en mantener la distancia.

Gracias al sonido de una dulce canción pude ubicar a Amber elaborando el círculo mágico en el suelo que rodeaba al espectro con ayuda de su gran vara. Verla trabajando tan decidida me tranquilizó un poco y decidí cooperar con ellos un momento. Supuse entonces que no debía sacarlo de dicho pentagrama.

¡Oye feo! - le grité al monstruo para distraerlo. - ¡Termina lo que empezaste de una vez o tu jefe se enojará contigo! - Le arrojé una piedra a la cabeza para llamar su atención.

El monstruo enseguida volteó a verme y abrió la gran boca de su cuello de par en par, mostrando una gran y carnosa lengua para hacer juego con sus dientes de pesadilla. Tanto su boca como su brazo eran de largo alcance. - Lo único que puedo hacer para salir de esta es rogar por segundos de invencibilidad. - Rogué en mi cabeza. El monstruo siguió su instinto y atacó a donde esperaba que me moviera; hacia atrás. Yo por mi parte me lancé hacia el suelo justo delante de él y rodé para quedar por un lado suyo. Me ha perdido de vista y me mantengo siempre frente a su espalda en lo que se gira para buscarme. Si salgo vivo de aquí volveré a darle una oportunidad a ese videojuego del demonio. Amber terminó el círculo y Nathan me avisa que la urna está lista. El siguiente paso es el más difícil y me corresponde. Debo someter al espectro en lo que el hechizo hace efecto.

\- ¡Acaba con él! - Grita Amber retomando su canto al mismo tiempo que el círculo se ilumina en un azul brillante. No parece estar recitando ningún conjuro pero no tengo mucho tiempo para perder prestando atención a sus palabras. Pequeñas chispas salen del suelo y paralizan al ser un breve instante.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca! - Me lanzo hacia su espalda y me aferro a él sujetando firme el brazo que nace de ahí. - Desde aquí no puede lastimarme. - Aprovecho entonces para fingir, que estoy debilitándolo, atacándolo con una serie de palmeos; uno tras otro, mientras grito para desquitarme del daño que me hizo y lamento el sacrificio de Nathan.

El dragón en el cielo emite un cuarto chirrido pero ya es muy tarde para que tenga efecto. El círculo atrapa por completo al espectro y unas manos similares a las de Zoroark pero en grande nacen desde la oscuridad del suelo para someter al monstruo y llevárselo al otro mundo. El círculo desaparece y el monstruo en el cielo emite un quinto chirrido. El más fuerte de todos. Comprendo que esté molesto. Parece que está decidido en atacarnos. Arremete hacia la tierra desde la luna a una velocidad que deja ver el fuego generado de la fricción rodeando su esquelético cuerpo.

No alcanzo a comprender si esa cosa está viva o muerta, su aspecto es demasiado artificial como para pensar que alguna vez estuvo en un estado o en el otro. Como sea, Amber y yo nos acercamos hombro con hombro para mantenernos a la expectativa. Partes del cuerpo de esa criatura comienzan a brillar en un tono rojizo como el de la luna mientras que en el centro de su cuerpo una gran energía se acumula. No parece haber nada en el mundo que podamos hacer para defendernos. Como mínimo me gustaría saber el nombre de esa cosa.

\- Eternatus. - Resuena en mi cabeza la voz de Nathan. Un rayo proveniente de la energía acumulada en su pecho es lanzado desde el cielo aún en la distancia. Como si se tratase de una acción divina, este desaparece antes de que impacte contra el suelo. El monstruo chirría una última vez y se desvanece. La luna recupera su color blanco de siempre y los féretros ya no existen más en la realidad. El tiempo cero llegó a su fin y nos encontramos a salvo. Al menos yo. Nathan sigue atrapado en aquél cuarto ubicado entre este plano y el más allá. La habitación conocida como el fin del mundo. Amber ha perdido su cuerpo y ahora debe residir en mí. Yo sólo he perdido el aura y mañana debo continuar una vida normal. Un intercambio que dista de ser equivalente me deja con un mal sabor de boca incluso si hemos ganado.

Antes de poder hablar con Amber esta desaparece en el interior de mi cuerpo. Tampoco puedo escuchar la voz de Nathan por más que le llamo. Entiendo que necesiten pasar un tiempo a solas. Amber y Nathan, aunque están "vivos" ya no pueden verse nunca más. No pueden hablar con sus padres, hermanos, familia, o amigos. No pueden comer o sentir el viento soplando en sus cabezas, no pueden seguir asistiendo a la escuela, no pueden cumplir sus metas ni ver realidad sus sueños. Me pregunto si una existencia así es mejor que simplemente buscar el descanso eterno o intentar llegar al paraíso. Luego recuerdo la sensación que tuve de estar muerto y entiendo que si eso es todo lo que hay en el más allá yo también me aferraría a la vida con toda mi voluntad.

Del suelo recojo la pistola de Nathan y el reloj de faltriquera que imagino también le pertenece. Su cuerpo no se ve por ningún lado. Supongo que quedó atrapado en el tiempo cero. Al abrir el reloj descubro un patrón de pentagrama bajo las manecillas. - Son las doce y pico. - Pienso con naturalidad viendo como ambas manecillas apuntan justo hacia el pico norte de la estrella. En un reloj normal estaría marcando la medianoche. No ha pasado ningún minuto desde que salí de la farmacia. Aún puedo llegar a casa sin que mi hermana sospeche nada. Antes de marchar me detengo frente a la casa sobre la que descansaba el féretro del que salió aquella criatura. Leo el nombre y guardo silencio un momento cuando descubro que es uno que ya ha sonado bastante en mi cabeza durante esta noche. Puedo ver una nota pegada en la reja además. - Parece que lo tenías todo muy bien planeado. - La recojo para leerla bien con ayuda de la iluminación que recibo de la luna.

"Una batalla contra algo que no conocemos está por comenzar. ¡Te la encargo mucho!"

Nathan... Apostaste todo por mi sin siquiera conocerme para que te ayude en lo que sea que temes está por ocurrir.

Amber, te prometo que encontraré la manera de recuperar tu cuerpo y regresar a Nathan al mundo de los vivos. - Pienso en mi interior decidido a pagar el favor y responder el voto de confianza. Una vida normal era todo con lo que yo soñaba. Aún si decidiera no hacer nada no podría descansar sabiendo que Eternatus sigue ahí, oculto en la hora secreta que sucede a la media noche, esperando por su momento de atacar. Debo investigar cómo detenerlo.

\- ¿No piensas ir a la escuela hoy? - Me pregunta Amber sacándome de mis pensamientos para volver a la realidad del 3 de agosto. Abro el reloj de faltriquera para ver la hora. Pese a que no tiene numeros me gusta mucho usarlo. Me recuerda al intercambio poco equivalente que tuve con Amber y Nathan, a su vez que refuerza mi compromiso que tengo con ellos. Debo conseguir mi propia faltriquera para llevarlo siempre conmigo. Me gustaría incluso grabar en él la fecha de nuestro encuentro para nunca olvidarlo. - Uy ¿Es que tu sueño ahora es ser el exorcista de acero o algo así? - Me pregunta como broma tras escuchar mis pensamientos.

\- Veo que hoy estás de muy buen humor. - Le doy los buenos días, mientras la escucho reír levemente. Pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta ahora. Debió parecer super incomodo para ella que pasara los últimos 25 minutos sentado en el borde de mi cama mirando al infinito mientras recordaba todo esto. - Es bueno ver que aún tienes energía para manifestarte de forma física. Muchas gracias por darle agua a mi planta. - Me levanto y procedo a estirarme con dificultad. El dolor tarda más en desaparecer desde que perdí el aura.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que ayudaras a Emily. - Contestó guardando cierto respeto, parece ser que por fin me lo he ganado. Aún así me resulta bastante incómodo que hablen asi conmigo, es parte de las cosas que no me gustan de tener conversaciones con la gente.

\- Sólo lo hice porque me lo pediste tú. - Contesté mientras me arreglaba observando mi reflejo en el espejo. El de ella por supuesto que no aparece pese a que puedo verla ahora mismo justo a mi lado. Debe ser algo bastante duro para una chica de su edad con lo bonita que es... - No imaginé nunca que un Pokémon tipo fantasma pudiera arrojar un asiento con tanta fuerza. - Menciono tratando de distraerla hasta que llego a la salida. Tomo mi mochila y saco de ella la lista que tomé del club paranormal. Aún no hemos podido hablar sobre ella y ahorita estoy con el tiempo justo, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Hoy en la tarde tengo que pasar a comprar despensa sí o sí. Comer Pizza todos los días es el sueño de todo chico hasta que se vuelve realidad. Entonces no quieres volver a ver un pedazo nunca más.

Salgo a la calle y cierro con llave. Son las 9:30, justo a tiempo para llegar sobre la hora. Llego al subterráneo y una gran fila de personas espera antes que yo.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamo en mi interior tratando de mantener mi cara de Poker. - ¿De dónde ha salido tanta gente?

\- ¡Bienvenido a la gran ciudad, chico de pueblo! - Se rie Amber de mí en mi propia cabeza. - Puede escuchar todos mis pensamientos después de todo. No hay un momento ahora donde tenga un mínimo de privacidad. - Aquí salir 5 minutos con retraso puede significar la diferencia entre llegar una hora antes o llegar una hora tarde. - Continúa su burla, no puedo dejar que sea ella quien ria al final.

\- Regreso a la superficie corriendo y busco lo que sea que me lleve a tiempo. - ¡No quiero llegar temprano pero para nada quiero llegar tarde, es muy pronto para quedar marcado! - Pienso mientras observo en todas direcciones. Un auto, un autobús, un Pokémon volador... Nada, no hay nada ni nadie. - Parece que esta vez fui derrotado. - Me lamento cabizbajo cuando veo doblar en una esquina la que podría ser mi única salvación.

Pedaleando en una bicicleta vieja y oxidada veo avanzando en mi dirección al único Pokémon que hubiese deseado no encontrarme cara a cara nunca más. Incluso ese Pikachu molesto del salón hubiera sido mejor opción. No me queda alternativa, es esto o nada. Le asalto colocándome en frente y le obligo a frenar para pedirle que me deje subir.

\- ¿Seguro que eso es lo que quieres? - Pregunta Braixen en mi interior. La ignoro tanto a ella como a mis propios pensamientos. Cuando le veo la cara ese Pokémon no puedo evitar recordar la foto que me obsequió ayer en la tarde al salir de la biblioteca. - Quisiera que la tierra me tragara ahora mismo.

\- Disculpa disculpa... - Me le acerco con la mano detrás de mi cabeza en señal de vergüenza. - Veo que eres un Pokémon de la llama de Gligar. - Señalo su pañoleta azul que indica pertenece al segundo grado y después señalo la mía en color rojo. - Pasa que hoy he olvidado la cartera en casa y me han negado la entrada al subterráneo. ¿Te molestaria si me llevas en la parte trasera de tu bicicleta? - Cierro los ojos y espero su respuesta tratando de no perder la calma ante las burlas de Amber.

\- ¿Te vas a montar en su p- Por suerte fue interrumpida por la voz externa del Pokémon frente a mí.

\- ¡Sube! - Me invitó con una voz dulce y afable que jamás habría imaginado provenía de un Lycanroc Nocturno. O al menos así lo percibí al mencionar la palabra que más quería escuchar en ese momento. Me imaginé a mi mismo sacándole la lengua a Amber y me dispuse a subir a la parte trasera de la bicicleta. En ese espacio llevaba una gran caja mucho más grande que cualquier mochila. El perro intenta primero colocarla al frente, pero la retira en cuanto aprecia que su vista se ve demasiado comprometida. No sabe qué hacer con ella y comienza a desesperarse. Pese a que no me lo dice es evidente por la forma en la que tiembla y se sacude. Me da algo de pena ser una molestia

\- Si no nos vamos cuanto antes se me hará tarde hasta para llegar en tren bala. - Pienso mientras arrebato la caja de sus manos. - Puedo llevarla conmigo si quieres. - Le digo sujetándola con una mano y abrazándole de la cintura con la otra una vez ocupo el lugar trasero de su medio de transporte.

Las llantas emitían un constante chirrido y el metal lucía demasiado deteriorado, no podía importarme menos. Lycanroc se desplaza a una velocidad poco segura por unos paisajes que no suelo ver a diario, nada de valor realmente. Al final pude llegar a tiempo sin contratiempos y sin complicaciones. Además que Lycanroc permaneció en silencio el camino completo. Estoy realmente feliz del resultado. Me pareció descortés agradecer sin saber su nombre. por lo que se lo pedí al bajar tras una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Son novios? ¿Son novios? ¿Son novios? ¿Son novios? - Preguntaba Amber incesante en mi cabeza desde que me subí a la bicicleta. - ¿Se aman? ¿Se van a casar? ¿Van a tener muchos cachorritos? ¿Me invitarán a la boda? - ¡Quería matarla! y cuanto más me hacía enojar más insistia en molestarme.

\- Vince... Lycanroc. - Se rascó un poco el rostro y sin despedirse siguió su camino hasta el estacionamiento de bicicletas.

\- Uy, ¿viste cómo se sonrojó? - Me preguntó Amber cuando este salió de nuestra vista. - Yo creo que se sonrojó. ¡No! ¡Definitivamente se sonrojó! - Seguía hablando sola mientras yo subía las escaleras a toda prisa. Iba justo a tiempo para llegar tarde y poca gente quedaba ya en los pasillos. No sé por qué la dejé escuchar que quería que me hablase sin respeto. Al menos gané la batalla. Llegué a tiempo a clases aún cuando guardó su secreto del amontonamiento en el subterráneo. Y tal como hice hoy, así seguiré ganando cada traba que me pongas en el camino. ¡Te demostraré que puedo ser la persona más normal y aburrida del mundo! - Reí en mi mente manteniendo el rostro estoico en el exterior.

\- ¡Presente! - Entro al salón justo cuando mencionan mi nombre en la lista y tomo asiento. Hoy iniciamos Bioquímica con el profesor Flygon. La clase es demasiado pesada aún para ser la primera. Parece que el profesor es de esos que eligen odiar un curso o dos desde el principio sin ninguna razón aparente. Una vez que el primer período termina, el resto de la mañana pasa sin novedad alguna. Mienfoo hoy no ha salido de clases y por lo tanto Pancham no hace su escena. Al concluir el turno voy al sector comercial y surto mi despensa. Regreso a casa antes del anochecer con pan, leche, comidas preparadas, agua embotellada, y fideos instantáneos. La noche es tranquila y calurosa. Soy sometido a escuchar la tortura de música de mi vecino una vez más. Me baño y me meto a la cama. Amber no ha dejado de molestarme ni un solo segundo con Vince desde que terminaron las clases. No tengo humor para otra cosa que no sea dormir. Buenas noches.


End file.
